


Wake and Cake

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: PWP. a one shot of morning sex because even woke up hard. that's all





	Wake and Cake

Isak wakes up when he feels the sunlight hitting his eyelids. He groans and rests his hand on Evens arm resting on his waist. 

When Isak finally adjusts to being awake, he feels Even behind him. And his boyfriend is very much hard, pressing into him.  He turns his head to look back at Even, whose face is scrunched up, with small sounds escaping his mouth. He feels Even arch his hips into Isaks bum. "Isak" Even whines softly. 

Isak smiles knowing Even is hard thinking about him in his sleep. Isaks body is twisted to keep his bottom half still, while still facing Even. "Baby" He leans in to kiss Evens lips, "Baby, wake up." Even groans but stays asleep. 

Isak slips his hand under the blanket and softly touches Evens erection. He doesn't have any briefs on so the touch immediately causes Even to move in his sleep. Isak squeezes him and Even whines and opens his eyes. He adjusts to the light and looks at Isak and smiles, "Good morning"

Isak smiles and leans in to kiss his lips, "You were getting off in your sleep."

Even realizes he's hard, his face is tinted and buries his face in Isaks neck, "Can never stop thinking about you." He confesses

Isak smiles, and runs his fingers through his hair and kisses the top of his head, "It's okay, are you still horny?"

Even nods, his head still buried in Isaks neck. Isak moves so Evens head falls to the pillow and Isak climbs on top of him. There's nothing in between them because they went at it last time, so it doesn't take long for Isak to get as hard as Even with Evens erection pressed up against him. 

He leans down to kiss Even, arching his back as he does so. Isak caresses Evens face as Even runs his hands up and down Isaks body, to the dip of his back, to the curve of his ass. Isak deepens the kiss and begins grinding his hard on against Evens. 

"Are you still good from last night? Do you need me to--"

Isak shakes his head as he sits up in Evens lap. "What were you thinking about?" Isak ask, his hands resting on Evens waist. "When you were asleep"

"You. Always you."

"Well obviously" he jokes. "But like what was happening?"

Even shrugs, "Nothing crazy, we were just going at it. The mere thought of you gets me off, baby"

Isak licks his lips and smiles lovingly as he reaches over to grab a condom and lube from the table. He strokes Even whos biting his lip, "I already know I'm not gonna last long"

"You better last enough for me." He lubes Even up after putting the condom on, arches his hips up and takes hold of his boyfriends cock. He presses his hand on his chest as he feels it as his rim. He bites his lip roughly as he sinks down slowly on top of him, relishing in the feeling of being stretched out. He's looking down at Even, who's mouth is hanging open, trying desperately to keep still. Once Isak gets all of Een inside of him, he leans down so his face is pressed against Evens.

"Feel so good." He whispers. Even pecks his lips and begins moving Isaks hips. Isak begins guiding himself, moving up and down on Even. He loves the sound of his ass hitting Evens thigh. He kisses Evens lips and holds onto his shoulders. Both boys are breathing heavily through their noses. "Fuck me" Isak mutters into the kiss.

Even pulls back with his lips and tip of his nose wet. Isak wipes his nose and mouth while Even places his feet on the bed and begins fucking into Isak, making the boy lose his balance. His chest falls against Even as he grips the sheets beneath them,  "Wait baby, move like---fuck right there. God Even!!!" Isak had both his hands on either side of Evens body, trying to keep balanced while Even pounds into him. His hair is all over the place, he's sweating and desperate. He looks down at Even who is focused on keeping the position right so he can fuck Isak where he needs it most. Isak can tell even is getting close because he starts fucking him faster and starts groaning. The grip on his hips tightens but Isak knows he's trying to stop himself because he doesn't like to finish before Isak so Isak wraps his hand around himself and gets himself off. "I'm almost there, you're so fucking good." Isak whines. 

"Kiss me" Even says. Isak leans down and kisses Even as he tries his best to get himself off in between the space of their bodies. He whines in Evens mouth when he feels his orgasm about to take over his entire body. He closes his eyes and strokes faster, feeling it in the pit of his stomach. His toes clench as his mouth falls own.  He's looking down at his hand stroking his leaking dick.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful." Upon hearing Evens voice, hes immediately letting go on Evens stomach and moaning, resting his face into Evens neck.

He strokes himself past his orgasm, recovering from the high. "Are you close?" Isak whispers, breathlessly. Even groans as he thrusts up into Isak who swallows to clear his dry throat and begins rubbing his thumbs against Evens nipples, as Even arches his back, bites his lip to suppress the moans that escape anyway as he cums. Even never makes much noise throughout sex but whenever he finishes, Isak can get hard again just with the sounds coming out of his mouth. It's bound to make anyone hard. He keeps thrusting riding out the last bit, squeezing his boyfriend's small hips. He finally collapses back on the bed as Isak smiles, leaning down to kiss him, "So good." Isak sits up off of Evens dick and takes the condom off. He leans down, whilst maintaining eye contact with Even and sucks him clean, bobbing his head a few times. "God, you're unreal." Even licks his lips and pulls Isak back up to him.  He presses his lips against his boyfriends as he grabs his hips, pushing him down so their bodies are pressed together. He runs his hands up and down Isaks damp skin, dipping into the curve of his back as he makes his way up to his shoulders, to his face, holding it as he kisses him. He peppers kisses on him, smiling up at him, "I love you. So fucking much" he says softly, almost as if he's in awe that this is real.

"I know." He blushes pecking his lips. "I love you so fucking much too. now are you ready? We both have to get work done . Cafe?" 

Even nods as Isak climbs off the bed to head to the bathroom when his phone rings. He grabs it out of his jeans on the floor, "Hey Jonas,  what's up?"

"No, I just woke up actually" He answers. Even tries not to laugh as he gets up and kisses Isaks cheek, "Will get the shower started." He whispers. Isak nods as he slaps Evens ass as he walks out of the room, refocusing his attention back on the call which was hard to do when he just wanted to be around his man.

**Author's Note:**

> i like one shots so if you have any ideas or request, comment


End file.
